


An Exercise in Trying

by typingtrash



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kitty!Robin, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, but not really, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typingtrash/pseuds/typingtrash
Summary: Sometimes Robin could be stubborn. He'd get an idea into his head and he wouldn't let it go until Cory let him at least try.





	An Exercise in Trying

Sometimes Robin could be stubborn. He'd get an idea into his head and he wouldn't let it go until Cory let him at least try.

“Cory, _please_ ,” Robin begged, eyes wide as he tentatively let his hand brush against the other man's thigh, ears flicking atop his head.

Making a show of thinking it over, Cory hummed thoughtfully before finally nodding his agreement. “Only because you beg so nicely. Get up, show me you're ready.”

That's all it took for Robin to scramble off the couch, hands fumbling his shirt off and his belt open for him to shove his pants down to his knees. He's already hard, Cory noted absently as he sat up, watching the smaller man bend over.

His eyes immediately zeroed in on the base of the plug between Robin's cheeks, and he let out a low noise of approval. Reaching out, Cory tugged lightly on the plug, watching as Robin's rim stretched around the toy and smirking at the immediate hitch in Robin's breathing.

“C-Cory, I- ah!” Robin yelped when Cory pressed the plug sharply back in, only to pull it free and toss it aside. A soft whimper escaped him but he stayed in place until he felt a light tap on his thigh. Wiggling his pants the rest of the way off, Robin set them aside before turning back around and dropping to his knees, looking up at Cory for further instruction.

Cory grinned down at the man, leaning back in his seat and making himself comfortable. Nodding down at the slight bulge in the front of his pants, he raised an expectant eyebrow. “Well? Come on, kitty.”

Shuffling forward eagerly, Robin made quick work of freeing Cory's half hard cock and ducked down, lapping happily at the tip. When he felt Cory's hands slip into his hair he peered up at him through his lashes, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and sucking. Cory’s resulting grunt prompted him to bob his head briefly, steeling himself. Keen to please the taller man, Robin took as much of Cory into his mouth as he could, keenly aware of the fingers in his hair shifting to press his head further down. Relaxing his throat, he swallowed around the head of Cory’s cock, whining when he felt his own cock throb between his legs but knowing better than to touch himself without permission.

Cory moaned when Robin's throat constricted around him and his head fell back against the couch as he started petting and stroking the older man's cat ears. He lifted his head enough to watch Robin work, hips shifting in small thrusts to push fully into Robin's throat. “There you go. Good kitty, you're such a good kitty, Robin.” It didn't take long for Robin to start purring, eyes blissfully closed as he basked in the praise and the heavy feel of Cory's cock on his tongue. “ _Fuck, Robin!_ ”

Pressing Robin's head down and holding him in place for several seconds, Cory slid his eyes shut and panted, tightening his hold on Robin's hair to pull him off with a lewd pop. Breathing raggedly, one hand flew down to squeeze his balls to keep himself from coming, though the dazed expression on Robin's face almost pushed him over the edge anyway.

Waiting for Cory to calm down, Robin shifted to nuzzle into the hand still on his head, a purr still vibrating through him. Soon it wasn't enough and he tugged Cory’s hand down to his face, taking three fingers into his mouth to suck, mewling needily around them as his cock bobbed against his stomach with every slight movement he made. “M-Mister…”

When Cory no longer felt his orgasm threatening to overcome him he reluctantly withdrew his fingers from Robin's mouth, giving a small laugh at the devastated meow of complaint he got in response. Shaking his head, he rearranged himself until he was lying across the couch on his back then patted his thighs. “Up here, kitty. I think you've earned your reward by now,” he murmured, letting one hand drop to brush against Robin’s neglected cock, stroking him gently for a moment. A loud gasp of pleasure escaped the smaller man and he automatically bucked into the touch only for it to disappear.

Letting out a plaintive meow, Robin shakily got to his feet and moved to straddle the taller man, desperate enough to risk rutting against Cory’s stomach as soon as he was in position.

Feeling particularly forgiving, Cory let him, one hand coming to rest on Robin's hip as the other slipped behind him and pressed his three wet fingers into his already stretched hole. Robin's surprised groan sent a thrill through him and he watched through half-lidded eyes as the man in his lap pushed back against his fingers eagerly.

“Please, please, Cory- oh- let me, please- I want- Need-“

“Enough of that,” Cory breathed, withdrawing his fingers and soothing both hands along Robin's thighs. “If you _need_ my cock then you better start riding, kitty.”  


Nodding desperately, Robin reached down to position Cory’s cock against his hole and took a deep breath before sinking down and letting his weight do most of the work. As soon as he was fully seated, Cory's balls against his ass, he let out a relieved noise which was echoed by the man below him. Wiggling his hips experimentally, he inhaled sharply when the tip of Cory's cock grazed his prostate. Only allowing himself a few seconds to adjust, Robin immediately propped himself up against Cory's still-clothed chest and started grinding back against him.

Aside from the occasional small thrust, Cory was content to let Robin fuck himself on his cock. He watched admiringly as Robin's eyes fluttered closed, the small, breathy noises escaping his parted lips growing steadily louder as he started bouncing in earnest, the precum gathering at the tip of the smaller man's cock leaving shining wet spots on their bellies every time he moved. Robin abruptly seemed to find the perfect angle, his lips parting on a silent scream as his fingers curled to rake his nails down Cory's chest and leave bright red marks in their wake.

Cory hissed at the mild pain but his reprimand was cut off as Robin's arms gave out and the man fell forward, burying his flushed face in Cory’s chest.

“Ah… ah…” Robin continued to move weakly despite not being able to hold himself up, panting heavily against Cory's skin. The sounds he made only seemed to grow more and more desperate despite the mindless but insistent swiveling of his hips.

“Okay. Okay, up, Robin,” Cory mumbled, pushing the smaller up off of his chest and ignoring his whine of protest.

“I can- I can do it, Mister, please-“

“No, looks like you _can't_ , but that's alright,” Cory interrupted, sitting up and wrapping an arm around his partner. He moved back to lean against the couch’s armrest and Robin’s squeak quickly turned into a moan when Cory shifted inside him. Taking another moment to make sure he was positioned properly, Cory finally glanced up at Robin’s face, catching him worrying his lip between his teeth, ears flat against his head.

“A-are we stopping? I didn't mean to- I'm sorry, Cory, I-“

Cory shushed him softly, leaning in to kiss Robin to stop his rambling. Biting his lower lip, Cory tugged gently and smiled at the quiet mewl that earned him. “I said it was alright, didn't I?” He breathed, letting his mouth travel down Robin’s neck. Waiting for Robin's hesitant nod, Cory hummed and began sucking marks into the delicate skin of his neck, moaning when the smaller man wriggled, still seated on his cock. “It's alright, Robin. It's not your fault that you're such a needy cockslut that you couldn't keep moving,” Cory continued, voice dropping into a growl as his arms wrapped themselves possessively around Robin's waist and he thrust up into him sharply.

Robin’s face burned bright red even as he gasped and let his head fall back, further exposing his neck. His own arms came up around Cory’s shoulders and he held on tight as the other man started a brutal pace, hips snapping against him.

Cory’s arms shifted and his hands ended up gripping Robin's hips tightly, likely bruising the skin. The new hold allowed him to bounce Robin in his lap and the sound of skin slapping against skin soon filled the room, accompanied by Robin's loud mewling.

Unable to resist the sight of Robin’s neck, Cory determinedly left a trail of hickeys along the length of it, egged on by the endless hiccupping noises coming from Robin's mouth, and he stopped at his collarbone to bite down hard.

Robin jerked in his hold and wailed, clenching and spasming around Cory's cock as he came hard, white fluid spattering both their chests and staining Cory's shirt. Fingernails digging into Cory's back, Robin bucked helplessly, breathlessly chanting the taller man’s name until he went limp, bonelessly sagging into his arms.

Cory gasped and quickly flipped them over, pinning Robin to the cushions and moving his legs around his waist as he fucked into him hard, chasing his own orgasm.

For his part, Robin clung to the other man, whimpering softly with each thrust that pressed him deeper into the cushions. He choked on a gasp when Cory gave another few jagged thrusts and came, filling him.

They lay there together for several minutes, panting and trading kisses, Cory's hips occasionally twitching involuntarily and making them both gasp.

Eventually Cory drew himself up with one last lingering kiss, searching behind himself until he located the discarded plug. Slipping out of Robin and ignoring his soft mew, Cory watched hungrily as his cum started to leak out of his hole only to push it back in with two fingers, laughing softly when he felt Robin clench around his fingers. He quickly replaced them with the plug, making Robin squeak as a blush crept across his face.

“There you go,” Cory breathed, sparing another moment to take in the sight of the plug before leaning down to swipe his tongue along Robin's stomach and chest, cleaning some of the cum from his skin. “How does it feel?” He asked wryly, studiously licking Robin’s release off of him.

Robin squirmed, carding his hands through Cory's hair. His blush grew darker at the slick feeling inside him as he shifted enough to make the plug press against his prostate and his cock gave a weak twitch. “S'wet.”

Cory smirked and planted a kiss on Robin's chest when he was done, sitting back to examine the damage to his shirt. “Seeing as you ruined this shirt, I think your punishment is going to be wearing that plug for another few hours,” he decided, pulling the soiled clothing over his head and discarding it. “Don't pout,” he told Robin, catching sight of his petulant expression and flicking ears.

Easily pulling the smaller man to him and rearranging them both on the couch, Cory stretched out on his side, tucking Robin between his body and the back of the couch. The instantaneous purring told him what Robin thought of the arrangement but he glanced down anyway. A small smile spread across his face as he watched the other man nestle his face against his chest with a happy sigh. “Get some rest, kitty.”


End file.
